


¿Qué hago aquí?

by CuauhtemocsTraum



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: FIFA U-17 World Cup Chile 2015, Fluff, M/M, Mexico U-17, además me inspiraron los paisajes de Chile en las promos, fueron mis favs y tenía que hacerlo, no sé de dónde saco tanta mamada xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuauhtemocsTraum/pseuds/CuauhtemocsTraum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después del segundo juego en la Copa Mundial de la categoría, Kevin no está satisfecho con el resultado y sabe que han quedado muy por debajo de la expectativa ante Australia, pero de algún modo su instinto termina guiándole siempre hacia Abraham.<br/>No sabe por qué lo hace. No sabe por qué, pero sabe que junto a él las cosas de algún modo se sienten mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué hago aquí?

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos (y entre ellos xd). El objetivo es meramente recreativo.

Y bien pensado, a veces le frustraba no saber por qué hacía las cosas; el maldito impulso adolescente atacando una y otra vez. 

Podía ser eso. Podía ser la impotencia de no sacar un resultado tan alcanzable ó solamente la humana necesidad de un contacto cuando sabía que lo necesitaba. Porque siendo tan honesto como sólo podía ser consigo mismo, a veces realmente dolía estar lejos; más aún, en Chile a más de mil kilómetros de todo lo que conocía: como esa noche, que Arteaga les recordaba que ya no eran niños y mamá no iba a venir a secar sus lágrimas; que se trataba de un mundial, y como tal, había que actuar como adultos.

La duda seguía siendo ¿Cómo pasaban los adultos de esas situaciones? 

¿Cómo sanaban un colapso emocional en tres días? 

¿Cómo resistían noventa minutos de esfuerzo físico y psicólogico sin sentir que se ahogaban? 

Porque realmente, cuando le había señalado al auxiliar que necesitaba el cambio, no era nada relacionado con un dolor muscular. Mejor dicho con el nudo en su garganta que no le dejaba respirar luego de notar que no podían volver a ganar un balón. El saber que había cientos de personas mirándole a través de la pantalla; ese letal presentimiento de que no iba a resistir no tirarse a llorar como el bebé que aún se sentía. 

¿Infantil? Quizás 

¿Poco profesional? En efecto 

¿Frágil? Definitivamente. 

No eran una decepción y sabían bien que Alemania estaba a su nivel; sencillamente, lo único que deseaba era que Arteaga no notase que él no tenía la misma fortaleza que el capitán Francisco. Ó que el guerrero Alan. Ó que el fantástico Abraham. 

Abraham. 

El joven guardametas, aún con la camiseta color rojo vivo en la mano, continuaba sentado en la orilla del balcón detrás del ventanal extendido sobre la parte delantera del hotel. Las cortinas estaban en su lugar, pero le había visto salir hacía más de media hora y por las constantes miradas a aquellos cubiertos de tela estaba muy seguro de que no había entrado desde entonces. 

Como bien tenía en reflexión, a veces no sabía por qué hacía las cosas. No sabía por qué había tomado otro vaso de la mesa central, por qué lo había llenado con refresco de uva ni por qué estaba esquivando al resto de sus compañeros para conducirse directamente al mirador detrás de los cristales.

Al deslizar la puerta su mano se había mojado un poco. Las cortinas continuaban húmedas y podía inferir que mayormente se debía a la llovizna apenas perceptible caída durante su regreso al hotel, cuyos rastros, a pesar de todo, no parecían inmutar por ninguna razón a su compañero de equipo. 

Indudablemente, en el interior sabía que no era la elección más prudente para tal situación invadir lo que el californiano quizás pudiese considerar como su espacio personal, pero en un sencillo juicio, podía argumentar que tenía espinillas de vez en cuando, tenía pubertad y por lo tanto tenía impulsos que no podía explicar aún, como la fuerte necesidad de comunicarle a su cancerbero los sentimientos que se guardaba usualmente. 

Aún no parecía notar su presencia. Con un pequeño contenedor de jugo vacío a su izquierda y la camiseta fluorescente sobre su regazo, Romero miraba al cielo sin una sola distracción, sonriendo con una mirada brillante como si algo maravilloso pasáse frente a sus ojos. Algo invisible para Kevin. 

 

—¿Uva? 

 

De verdad le sorprendía qué hubiese sido hasta entonces la primera vez que los ojos cafés le mirasen.

 

—¿Eh? 

—Que si era de uva. El jugo que te estabas tomando.

—Sí... —Su compañero parecía contrariado, más en ningún momento incómodo por su presencia. Un impulso para acercárse. 

—Te traje refresco. De uva también. 

 

La sonrisa reflejada en su rostro al escucharle pronunciar esas palabras no tenía comparación. Se sentía agradecido por tener la oportunidad de ocupar el lugar a su lado en el suelo húmedo del balcón. Agradecido de poder ayudarse de su brazo para interceder hacia ese sitio, de poder tener tan cerca la tranquilizante calidez de su ser. Podía culpar de aquellos pensamientos al hecho de atravesar la etapa de mocedad, pero cada uno de ellos era totalmente cierto; de eso no podía caber duda. 

Abraham no daba una señal de sorpresa en relación a tal muestra de amabilidad. Probablemente por el hecho de que el resto de los chicos solían continuar con ocasionales detalles hacia él aún cuando su llegada a la selección y consecuente necesidad de apoyo hubiesen pasado hacía ya un tiempo. 

En parte, Kevin lo agradecía bastante. Porque mientras le miraba atentamente sin poder reaccionar de forma coherente, su mentalidad todavía no alcanzaba a dar el ancho para conocer qué hacía en ese lugar. Qué buscaba al querer acercarse a su compañero.

 

—Gracias –Reanudó el mayor, finalizando otro sorbo a su bebida– Por el jugo también. La verdad ya me estaba sintiendo solo... 

—¿Y por qué no entras? No. Es decir. Quiero decir que por qué has salido tú solo. 

 

Y no era que siempre cuidase su hablar, mucho menos tratándose de alguno de los integrantes del conjunto nacional, pero en tanto se refería a Romero sabía que era distinto. A pesar de los esfuerzos, podía intuir que el chico conservaba dejos de la inseguridad que alguna vez le había caracterizado, por lo que conociendo las malas interpretaciones que podían darse a sus palabras existía responsabilidad para evitar cualquier injuria verbal hacia su acompañante. 

 

—No sé... Estaba viendo. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Pues, algunos estaban allá afuera con sus papás. Estaba viendo qué hacían y el cielo –Su tono de voz no rebelaba más que despreocupación, pero se trataba de una mera obviedad la nostalgia detras de esas palabras. 

–A ti te llamaron ¿No? 

—Sí, después del partido. 

 

Realmente, lo que quería preguntar era si sus padres se habían quedado en California. Si les extrañaba ó si se sentía triste por no tenerlos cerca. Justo como él. 

Abraham poseía un poder de voz impresionante. Del tipo que en un saque de esquina asustaba a los rivales hasta el punto de hacerles cabecear con inseguridad ante aquel muro humano de casi dos metros, pero al momento de escucharle hablar así, con la tranquilidad y timidez de quien busca protegerse a sí mismo, cualquiera sencillamente podía dejar de verle en esa manera tan superficial.

 

—A ti también ¿No? 

—Sí. Mis papás están en Sinaloa. 

—Los míos siguen en California. 

 

Le era imposible no reír un poco. El chico tenía tal tiempo de concentrar con residentes mexicanos que no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que su pronunciación norteamericana siguiese siendo tan marcada al mencionar palabras como “California".

En realidad, le parecía adorable. 

 

—Ya, no te rías –Clamó con un suave golpe en su brazo. 

—Perdón, perdón, es que sigue siendo chistoso... 

—Yo no me burlo de tu risa, y esa es aún más extraña, eh. 

—Hey, no es así, a todos les gusta mi risa ¿No? –Su cuestión no era en serio, pero apreciaba el hecho de que el más alto tomase un esfuerzo por darle la razón, inclusive a pesar de soltar una contagiosa carcajada después.

—Quiero destacar que en ningún momento dije que no, tú empezaste a reírte... 

—Sólo porque lo vi en tu cara, pero mira que al menos ya te saqué una sonrisa –Señaló guiñando a su contrario.

—Punto para ti, porque es difícil con este frío. 

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Quieres mi sudadera? No hay pedo, si quieres... 

—No, no, está bien —Tan rápidamente como había descubierto su pecho, el mayor ya estaba tomando sus manos para detenerle, acto que, sí bien no tenía una connotación afectiva, sí provocaba que su corazón se saltase un latido. 

—¿Seguro? 

—Sí, sólo estaba comentando. 

—¿Por qué no entramos? 

—No, Kevin. 

—Pero si tienes frío es mejor que... 

—No quiero... 

 

Si no tenía idea de sus propias acciones, le resultaba inmensamente más difícil saber acerca de las de Abraham; como el por qué de su temerosa respuesta. Si hubiese tenido en posesión un par de orejas, su compañero definitivamente habría resultado poco diferenciable de un gato en fase de resignación, tanto por la actitud como en los gestos repletos de misterio, pero el asunto en aquel momento no era cómo se veía por fuera, sino lo que pasaba en su interior. 

 

—¿Por qué? 

 

Se sentía como estar hablando consigo mismo: esperando una respuesta que no terminaba de factorizarse y una pregunta más retórica que necesaria. El chico sorbía del vaso una vez más sin contestar a su inquietud, observando en cambio las puntas de sus botines como si en ellas tratara de descifrar el modo de hablar lo que rondaba su mente. 

 

—Tengo miedo del profe. 

 

Igualmente, de todas las respuestas posibles esa era la que menos hubiese esperado. 

 

—¿Del profe? ¿Por qué? 

—Porque... No sé, Kevin, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Suspiró. 

—¿De qué? ¿De hoy? Pues ganar el sábado.

—Pero no ganamos hoy, y era Australia... 

—Oye, oye, no –Corrigió tomando sus hombros en una acción inconsciente– No, no tomes esa mentalidad, ¡Es justo lo que nos vienen diciendo desde siempre!

—Ya sé, pero hay que ser realistas, es Alemania. 

—Y nosotros somos México. México que tiene dos mundiales y es subcampeón, somos nosotros. Los que tienen a Ulises el goleador, ¡Somos México y tú eres Abraham maldito Romero!

—¿Tiene algo de bueno? –Cuestionó entresonriendo. 

—Claro que sí, no llevas gol en el torneo. De verdad, tú mantente así y te aseguro que mínimamente Alemania nos la pela, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

 

Le había hecho reír una vez más, pero lo que podía llevarse en realidad su atención era el hecho de que en esa última frase milagrosamente había evitado llamarle “amor". Quizás un reflejo inconsciente, quizás una costumbre con alguna novia anterior, pero enteramente tenía fortuna en no exponer abierta e irresponsablemente sus cavilaciones.

 

—Gracias por el apoyo. 

—Es sólo la verdad, Cookie. El profe no tendría absolutamente nada por qué reprocharte.

—Supongo que no, pero no lo he visto desde la charla técnica... 

—No pasa nada. De cualquier modo, los que lo hicimos mal fuimos los de adelante.

—No es cierto. Al menos tú no. Estoy seguro de que a no ser por tu molestia habrías hecho aún más. 

 

Molestia o debilidad. Lo que fuese, se sentía suficientemente adolescente y ante todo, suficientemente cómodo en esa despreocupada confianza como para confesarle sus inseguridades. 

 

—Ah, sobre eso... ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto, Cookie? 

—Claro, lo que quieras. 

—La verdad es que, realmente no me dolía nada. No tenía ninguna molestia muscular, sólo estaba desesperado.

—¿Cómo? –La pregunta sonaba por mucho a calma, pero sobre todo a serenidad; a ese tono comprensivo que caracterizaba al arquero. 

—Soy un bebé ¿Sabes? Es patético, pero al menos puedo admitirlo. 

—¡No, no es verdad! Explícame primero. 

—Es que fue todo el ambiente. Ves, se nos estaba viniendo el partido encima y yo... Simplemente sentí que no iba a aguantar. Si seguía adentro no iba a resistir seguir jugando –Admitió en un suspiro. 

 

Tampoco era lo suficiente para mirar a otro sitio que no fuese el suelo húmedo, pero le parecía lo más reconfortante que Romero hubiese llevado un brazo a rodear su cuello luego de ese comentario. 

 

—Hey, no es malo. A todos nos pasa, todos nos ponemos nerviosos, y creo que aún más en un partido como el de hoy. 

—Sí, pero no todos piden el cambio sin necesitarlo. Si Arteaga se enterara, a mi sí me daría una regañiza. Diría que soy imprudente, que si alguien se lesionaba estaríamos en problemas por mi culpa, que si qué no he aprendido, que debería ser más como... Ah, mira. Si esto te exculpa más, probablemente diría que debería ser más como tú –Mencionó levantando la vista a la de su compañero. 

 

Sabía que abrazándole de ese modo tenía muy cerca su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que al haber realizado ese movimiento sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros uno del otro. No parecía un problema, pues en el lenguaje vocal, su último comentario había sido un perfecto atajo para que el californiano se limitase a reír suavemente. 

 

—Gracias, pero yo diría que como Venegas. Yo casi lo arruiné en un tiro de esquina. 

—¡¿Qué?! No, en serio ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Cookie? ¡Estuviste bien en cada jugada! ¿Qué hay de esa en donde te remataron a un metro y tapaste tirándote atrás? Por favor, hombre. Fuiste quien me devolvió la fe. 

 

Quizás le estaba agradando. Quizás era una maravillosa excepción personificada en piel azteca. Quizás la pubertad le estaba jugando mal dos veces, pero era un innegable saber que Kevin Lara estaba sintiendo inexactamente si en ese momento una adoración romántica a los sonrojos de su guardametas.

A veces no sabía por qué hacía las cosas, pero tenía muy seguro que le encantaba esa sonrisa bajo los pómulos coloreados en tonos rosas, y sintiéndole tan cerca sólo deseaba provocarla otra vez y otra más. 

 

—De verdad, gracias, Kev. Me estas ayudando mucho.

—Sólo te digo la verdad, no te devalues, Cookie.

—Tú tampoco, ¿Quieres que te confíe un secreto también? –Agregó enseguida. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Me sorprendiste al contarme esto. Cuando llegué, me dijeron que tú eras el más confiando y yo veo razón para creerlo, porque te veo como un perfecto en tu posición. 

—Vaya, ¿Y eso lo dices viendo que siempre la cago en defensa si me mandan? 

—Oh, vamos ¡Eso no es cierto! –Reclamó con una ceja arriba– Tú también te estás devaluando; tus errores no son tan graves, y mucho menos vistosos. En serio. 

—Bueno, bueno, puede que tengas razón, pero veamos, que si lo piensas, es imposible que no se te quede en la mente lo malo si sabes que se siente algo muy feo cuando barres diez veces y en ninguna te llevas el balón. Y luego Arteaga te grita que sigas haciéndolo pero tú sientes que ya la cagaste mucho y no sabes si desobedecer al profe o seguir haciendo el ridículo.

—En realidad lo sé –Espetó sin dejar el mirarle de frente– Sé que se siente eso cuando intentas quedarte con la pelota y sólo sigues regalando rebotes estúpidamente. Y luego el profe te dice que la sostengas ya, pero por más que curveas los guantes no sabes por qué no dejas de darles oportunidades de anotarte y de arruinar el trabajo de tus compañeros.

 

Vaya que el silencio era cómodo en compañía de Abraham, pero aún tenía algo qué contestar.

 

—Bueno... Tienes razón. 

 

Contaba perfectamente con un punto inobjetable, pero de cualquier manera la expresión del más alto no tenía nada que ver con intenciones de un debate, más bien con una seña de comprensión. Le agradecía bastante que no tomase en cuenta sus errores y en cambio decidiese recargar la cabeza en su hombro, demostrándole en ese cariño que podía identificarse con él, que era cómplice de su secreto y que también deseaba sentir su piel. 

 

—Te voy a contar otro secreto –Habló de repente. 

—¿Qué? 

—Los psicólogos me dieron el consejo de que, cuando en un juego empieces a sentir ansiedad, ayuda bastante si comienzas a gesticular lo que sientes. 

—¿Cómo que gesticular lo que sientes? 

—Sí. Es decir, si fallas un tiro y quieres decirte a tí mismo que era muy fácil, hazlo. Gesticúlate que fallaste y dilo en voz alta. De ese modo estás expresando tus sentimientos al momento y así evitas que se acumulen y te causen un ataque de ansiedad. 

—Eso es brillante –Comentó sorprendido– Creo que definitivamente voy a intentarlo, gracias. 

—No es nada, espero que te ayude. Tú me ayudaste –Reconoció con una sonrisa, el gesto perfecto para pasmar a su compañero en el mejor sentido.

—Y es un placer. ¿Qué más podrías recomendarme?

—Bien, hay muchas cosas... Creo que te serviría esto de hablar de lo que te preocupa y lo que te agrada. Es para mejorar en confianza. 

—Está bien, doctor Romero –Había alineado su cuerpo al hablar, pero era sencillamente la necesidad de no perderse cada gesto de felicidad que su par expresaba– Voy a tomar tus consejos ¿Sí? Aquí va, ¿Qué te digo? 

—Dime qué te causa ansiedad en el campo.

—Bien, creo que podría decir que lo mayor es fallar a puerta –Bufó rodando la mirada. 

—¿Por qué? 

—¿Tengo que decir por qué? 

—Sí. Si no, no tiene sentido. 

—Pues, odio fallar a puerta porque es realizar algo que no me corresponde y para colmo hacerlo mal ¿Entiendes? 

—Entiendo. Continúa. 

—Luego, mandar centros pasadísimos; ahí se trata de algo que sí debería hacer pero que hago mal, es frustrante. Después, también me estresa cometer faltas que me cortan los avances, creo que eso es peor que cuando me cometen faltas a mi, porque se desperdicia una jugada y no puedo pasárle la culpa a nadie. Bueno, creo que por último, también odio mucho barrerme y no sacar el balón; es humillante y además me duele porque tengo la piel de las rodillas delicada –Finalizó mostrado a su compañero las diversas heridas que se ocultaban bajo la calceta tricolor. 

—Bien, eso estuvo muy bien, jovencito ¿Cómo te sientes después de decir todo esto? 

—Mejor —Le llamó en un suspiro– Definitivamente mejor. Honestamente, creí que no iba a funcionar, pero gracias. 

—No es nada. 

—¡Hey, pero tú no me has dicho nada! 

—Pues tú dime, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? 

—A ver... ¿Qué es lo que no te causa ansiedad? —Cuestionó a mirada astuta, luego de recalcar el negativo de la oración. 

—¿Te refieres a lo que me agrada? 

—Sí, básicamente, sí. 

—Entonces, veamos... Me agrada quedarme siempre con el balón, porque me han hecho varios goles por culpa de rebotes. Me agrada que le llegue a alguien el despeje, porque cuando era más chico despejaba horrible. Me gusta comer mucha azúcar porque no me hace daño, me gusta cuando mis papás están orgullosos, me gusta estar aquí contigo y... Ah, también me gusta escuchar música con ustedes en el bus y cuando se ponen a cantar. 

 

Había notado esa frase antes del final. Ese “estar aquí contigo" le regresaba el aliento, la confianza que quizás había perdido, el orgullo de saber que le estaba haciendo feliz y que esas sonrisas que le habían cautivado quizás podían ser por su causa. No era repentino de ese momento, pero sentía la necesidad de abrazar al joven del LA Galaxy y no dejar que nadie más le volviese a tocar. 

 

—¡¿En serio te gusta cuando nos ponemos a cantar en el bus?! 

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de gustarme? 

—¡Pues porque Magaña siempre pone las mismas! Es decir, sí las canto con ellos, pero la verdad, las de La Arrolladora no me parecen las más adecuadas para motivarse después de un juego —Admitió entre risas, reclinándose boca arriba sobre sus codos. 

—En eso tienes razón, pero a Ulises le recuerdan a su novia así que... Además, es entretenido verlos. 

—Ah, sí, porque tú nunca te nos unes...

—¡Es que no me sé las canciones que cantan! No me culpes. ¿Qué te parece motivador, entonces? 

—Como las que ponen en el estadio, algo así... Incluso algunas que ponen los del equipo están bien. 

—¿Cómo...? 

—¿Quieres que te cante una? –Preguntó riendo. 

—Sí, vamos, motívame.

—A ver, va, ¿Cómo va esa que...? “Yo arremango y gozo la vida, pa' que no me cuenten ni me echen mentiras... —El centrocampista no había dudado en comenzar a buscar vanamente alguna entonación en sus cuerdas vocales, y aunque bien era cierto que no atinaba a una sola nota, aquello pasaba a ser minúsculo en tanto su arquero siguiese mirándole con una sonrisa– Seguido me enfiesto con lo que acelere, doy gracias a dios por tan lindos placeres..." ¡Vas, ayúdame!

—“...No todo es el jale y por eso disfruto" –Y aunque no conocía a la perfección la letra, no había tardado en acompañarle al unísono.

—“...pues de vez en cuando hay que darse un buen gusto...—Continuaba entonando, aún sabiendo que estaba haciendo el ridículo sólo por satisfacer al chico a su lado– , Si el dinero es mío, no quieran mandarme, porque ser alegre..." ¡Vamos, vamos, ayúdame con esa! 

—“¡Es mi vicio más grande!"

—¡Bien! ¡Mira, lo hacemos bien! 

—Ya está, dejémos el fútbol y hagámos un dúo. 

—Perfecto. Vamos a cantar rancheras en tu ciudad. 

—Nos vestimos de mariachis y nos alquilamos en la calle. Apuesto a que nos va mejor –Aseguró sacando una carcajada de su par, quien para aquel momento ya había llegado una vez más a colocarse a su lado. 

 

El mayor tenía la mirada en el cielo, con una curva positiva expresándose en sus labios se dedicaba a observar pacientemente las estrellas que cubrían el cielo de Chillán, aún sin ignorar al joven jugador de campo. Y lo tenía en mente; si Kevin no estaba preocupándose por perder la atención del otro solamente sucedía así porque había una mano acercándose a la propia: y se colocaba encima de esta, prevaleciendo entonces la tierna aura de calidez que le aseguraba que no le estaba desatendiendo, simplemente seguía inseguro de lo que Lara buscaba estando ahí.

Y resultaba una ironía, porque al elemento del Santos Laguna le carcomían las ganas de decirle cuanto lo necesitaba cerca, cuanto le gustaba su sonrisa o al menos cuanto apreciaba su calor. 

 

—¿En serio has venido aquí sólo porque te dieron ganas de traerme refresco? —Cuestionó entrelazando sus dedos, sin regalar demasiada importancia a la acción. 

—Ah, sí... Más o menos. 

—¿Por? 

—En realidad no sé qué hago aquí. 

—Entiendo. 

—No, es decir, no me malentiendas. Quiero quedarme.

—“Pero..."

—No hay “peros", no supongas nada. Me sentía mal y no sé por qué llegué aquí contigo, pero ya estoy mejor, y definitivamente quiero quedarme aquí así sea haciendo... Lo que sea que quieras que haga.

—Eso es muy amable... ¿Vas cantarme hasta que decida entrar? 

—Pues... –Suspiró– He dicho “lo que quieras" ¿No? 

—Sí... 

—Vamos a ver... Una que te guste y que yo me sepa... 

—Ese es un reto, jovencito. 

—No lo creo, en mi casa también ponen Antonio Aguilar... “Bésame y verás, que yo te quiero con el alma... –Su mente había saltado automáticamente a esa canción, probablemente porque le había oído entonarla distraídamente algunas veces o porque, interiormente, le parecía un reflejo de de sus intenciones. En cualquiera de los casos, no tenía la mejor voz para entonarle un bolero, pero sí podía mirarle directamente a los ojos; colaborar así a mostrarle lo que gritaban sus silencios– ...bésame y verás, mi manera de amar. Déjate besar y sentirás, la bella sensación, de que me amas tanto como yo. Ya no puedo más..."

 

A veces no sabía por qué hacía las cosas, pero absolutamente no iba a arrepentirse de cerrar los ojos y retribuir a la cercanía de Abraham, sencillamente ladeando la cabeza para juntar sus labios de una vez por todas. 

No era nada lascivo, mucho menos carnal. Aquello era algo que podía asegurar por cada latido de su corazón; que ese contacto era un acto puro de cariño, una reacción del pensamiento simple para expresarse querencia mutua y atracción. Era algo tan inocente como sólo la mocedad de su existencia podía permitir. 

Y el mayor lo confirmaba una vez más, lo confirmaba cuando sostenía su mano como si fuese a perderla si no lo hacía, cuando sus mejillas se tornaban más cálidas al encontrarse en esa situación y cuando le sentía suspirar bajo sus labios; porque entonces sabía que estaba liberando sentires, no solamente aire.

Por su propio lado, Kevin deseaba poder estar de ese modo siempre. Si tenía algo de sentido describir tal sensación, nada se le parecía. Porque podía percibirse tan satisfactor a sus deseos pero tan dulce al mismo tiempo; tanto especial como secreto a su vez; se sentía en las nubes con el mayor órgano a flor de piel, pero totalmente presente al advertir cada contacto de su compañero de equipo. Era nuevo y apasionante como una Copa Mundial, y para muestra de ello, podía comparar el tener que separarse por causa del aire con retirarse al medio tiempo de un juego: indeseado y aguafiestas, pero necesario para descansar al corazón. 

El militante del LA Galaxy tampoco deseaba minimamente apartarse, por lo que sencillamente había recargado su frente en la del contrario, recuperando la respiración en el entretiempo. 

 

—Perdóname por hacer eso. 

 

Casi le sonaba a una burla, y sin recurrir a metáforas, de no ser por tratarse de él, Kevin estaba seguro de que a cualquier otro de sus compañeros le hubiese soltado un golpe por decir semejante insulsez.

 

—No seas tonto. Creo que te diste cuenta de que yo también te quiero. 

—No estaba seguro, pero tú fuiste quien me dijo “bésame".

—Estaba cantando.

—¿Entonces ya no quieres que lo haga? 

—Sí, claro que quiero que lo hagas. Si no te molesta, después de cada juego. O es más, también cuando quieras –Agregó causando la reacción cómica del mayor. 

—De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no entramos ya? 

—Dame unos minutos. 

 

Así como no había podido evitar dejarse caer de espaldas en el suelo frío del balcón, tampoco podía evitar el reír a carcajadas como un lunático una vez ahí. Podía ser una abstracta demostración de alivio, de felicidad o de que simplemente se estaba declarando loco por aquel joven de elevada estatura y figura perfecta, pero si tenía algo por seguro eso era que ambos estaban mucho mejor que hacía un rato, y aunque le tomaría tiempo asimilarlo, Abraham Romero ya le tenía. 

A veces no sabía por qué hacía las cosas, ni siquiera por qué estaba en ese lugar, pero en tanto tuviese esa voz hablándole, esos labios besándole y a ese chico acompañándole, las cosas estaban bien. 

 

—Kevin. 

—¿Qué? 

—Yo también te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé, neta que me molestaba mucho ver a las ladys echándole los perros a los Sub17 durante el mundial y de algún modo tenía que tomar cartas en la situación, así que terminó saliendo esto.


End file.
